Secret Santa for LittleLizzieZentara
by North of L
Summary: This story was writtten for BensonNYPD's Secret Santa challenge.


_This story was written for LittleLizzieZantara, for BensonNYPD's Secret Santa. I know it's not perfect, but my imagination hasn't been up to it's usual tricks lately. I hope you enjoy.:)_

**Secret Santa at the 12th.**

The Secret Santa draft had been Castles idea.

Of course.

He'd roamed around the precinct with a stocking full of notes with the names of the people in the homicide division of the 12th precinct, including the M.E.'s.

His Christmas spirit had been soaring, and he even managed to rub some of it off on Beckett. But when it was his turn to pick a name, his Christmas spirit instantly fell, because on the note, it said "Captain Gates"

He'd slumped down into his chair next to Beckett's desk,

"Of all the rotten luck…" he mumbled to himself.

" Whoever you got, it can't be worse than mine" Beckett said without removing her eyes from the computer in front of her.

"Oh no detective, I think I got you beat on this one."

Beckett huffed.

"I highly doubt that Castle. Who'd you get?"

"No way! You first!" Castle exclaimed. Beckett turned to look at him

"I'm the one who asked."

"Exactly, you're the one who wants to know, I'm not telling unless you go first." Beckett eyed him for a moment, and returned her eyes to the screen.

"Fine" she said. He probably should have realized she'd been playing him right then and there. But he hadn't.

"Okay, come here." They both leaned in to eachother.

"Gates" he whispered. A huge grin spread across Becketts face.

"Okay" She said, and drew back.

"Okay?" Castle asked bewildered.

"Yes, okay. You win, you're worse off."

Castle waited for a few moments.

"You're not even going to tell me who you got?" She didn't even have to think.

"Nope."

"You are a tease detective." Beckett opened her mouth to respond, but at that moment Esposito walked up to her desk.

"Finished this, just need you to sign it." He dropped a file in front of Beckett, and turned to Castle.

"Can I change my Secret Santa? I got Lanie." He showed the note to Castle.

"Sure, we'll switch." Castle reached out to take the note, when Beckett interrupted.

"He got Gates. Here you go." She handed Esposito the file, who barely managed to snatch the note bearing Lanies name away from Castle.

"Forget it man, I'll keep Lanie. At least I know what she likes." He'd walked away, and Castle had mock-glared at Beckett before getting out of his chair.

"Well, you enjoy the paperwork Beckett, I have some shopping to do" And left a slightly amused Beckett to do the paperwork alone, as usual.

And so now, here they were. It was finally time to hand out the presents. Castle had spent days looking for the perfect gift, but none of them had seemed right. He'd finally, by a spur of the moment decided, on something. And he still wasn't sure about it.

It turned out Becketts Secret Santa was Ryan, who'd got her a scarf.

"Jenny picked it out" He explained.

" I didn't know what to get so I…"

"It's great, Ryan, just what I wanted." Beckett said , and smiled at him

He smiled back, and walked over to his desk.

No one had seen either Lanie or Esposito all day, so Castle and Beckett assumed whatever Esposito had given her, had gone down quite well.

"So, can you now tell me who you got, please?" Castle pleaded, making Beckett laugh a little.

"Fine, I got Pearlmutter."

"Ouch. What does he even like? Besides eating babies?" He managed to make her smile.

"Oh I don't know, he seemed to like the bottle of wine I gave him." Castle slapped his own forehead.

"Wine! The simplest, yet best solution to the problem. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Why, what'd you get her?" Beckett asked curiously.

"I… oh, here she comes. I guess you'll find out." He got up, and strode over to Gates, who was almost inside her office.

" Mr. Castle?" she asked with one eyebrow raised. Probably wondering what he wanted.

"I… uh… I'm your Secret Santa". He handed her the large, square present wrapped in pink. Gates accepted it without taking her eyes of his face.

"Open it" He said uncertainly. Gates tore off the paper.

"Your book?" she said surprised.

"I didn't know what else to get you"

"Come inside" She said, and Castle followed her into her office with one last, timid glance at Beckett, who was pretending not to watch them.

"Here you go." Gates handed him a box of chocolates, with a white ribbon around it.

"You're my Secret Santa?" he asked her in disbelief. She nodded.

"Well, I hope you enjoy the book"

"Actually, I already have it. But my daughter is a big fan of your works, if you wouldn't mind…" she gestured to the book now lying on top if her desk.

"Of course not, what's her name?"

A minute or so later, Castle walked out of Gates' office, looking far more chipper than he had going in.

" What was that all about? " Beckett asked.

"I just found out Gates likes my books, and so does her daughter."

"She has a kid?" Castle nodded.

"Claire" he said. Dragging out the name.

"I didn't see that one coming."

"You and me both" He proceeded to get out of his chair.

"I trust I'll see you at dinner on Christmas Eve?" he asked as he gathered up his things.

"I told you I'd come didn't I?"

"Just making sure."

"You made me swear an oath the last time you asked; I'd think you'd be pretty certain by now." Castle beamed.

"Christmas eve it is. Merry Christmas, Kate" he started walking towards the elevator.

"Merry Christmas" Beckett called after him.


End file.
